


Sugar & Spice

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Platonic Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU -- barista!Danny and customer!Ethan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar & Spice

 

"Does no one know how to eat food?" Stiles groans looking at the pile of crumbs around the empty table. He pouts as he points at the pile. "How do people even manage this?"

"You can complain as much as you want, Stiles, but you still have the clean it up," Danny says. He laughs as he stands by the counter, waiting for another customer to come in.

"No sympathy..." Stiles continues mumbling under his breath as he grabs the broom and starts sweeping. There's a ding at the door as another customer walks in, and Danny looks up to see Derek, one of their regulars, walk up to the counter.

"My usual," Derek says.

"Are you ever going to try anything other than a latte with an espresso shot?"

"Nope."

"Have a sense of adventure," Danny says. "You know our flavored coffees are --" Danny cuts off as Derek glares at him. Even though he's no longer intimidated by Derek, Danny knows better than to push his buttons. "Okay, okay. One latte with an espresso shot coming right up."

He leans against the counter as he waits and looks at Stiles. Stiles is looking at him with a bemused expression.

"What?" Even though Danny doesn't see him, he's sure from Derek's tone of voice that his eyebrows just shot up.

"Nothing, I'd just never met anyone who's an actual incarnation of grumpy cat before you," Stiles says. "It's really rather adorable."

"At least I'm not working in a coffee shop," Derek says.

"Hey!" Danny says, glancing up at Derek.

"I... resent that." Stiles huffs and goes back to sweeping. It takes another minute for the coffee to be done, but, once it is, he sets it down on the counter.

"One latte with an espresso shot," Danny says. Derek slides over the money and takes it.

"Thanks, Danny. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I hope you burn the roof of your mouth with that!" Stiles calls out after him. When the door closes behind him, Stiles walks over to the trash can and dumps the crumbs into it. "I hate that guy."

"No, you don't. Derek just needs a hug or something," Danny says. No matter how much Stiles complains, Danny knows that he enjoys his banter with Derek.

"Or a whack on the head with a very heavy book. I'm not sure anyone would want to hug him."

There's another ding at the door, and a boy around their age walks in. Danny's eyes immediately fall to him -- the dark denim jeans and the leather jacket. The boy has a backpack slung over his shoulder, and he looks around the shop. As soon as he walks to the counter, he stares at Danny.

Danny waits for the boy to give him a coffee order, but he just looks at him. Next to them, Stiles chuckles.

"You going to order, or are you here to look at me?" Danny asks. The boy snaps out of whatever trance he was in and laughs.

"No, I was just thinking what to order."

"Menu's up there." Danny points to where it is, above his head and on the wall.

"Right." He looks up and stares at the menu for a moment before asking, "Would you recommend the hazelnut or the caramel latte?"

"Danny's a hazelnut fiend," Stiles says. "I recommend our caramel."

"That's because Stiles can't appreciate a good drink," Danny replies, looking over at Stiles. Stiles hands fly up defensively.

"I do too! I just don't understand your hazelnut fetish."

"Fetish?" the boy asks. His eyebrows raise, and Danny looks back over at him.

"It's more of a preference," Danny replies.

"I think I'll go with the hazelnut latte, then. You have good taste, anyway." The boy licks his lips and looks Danny up and down again.

"And how would you know about my taste in things?"

"Because you were totally staring at me when I walked in," the boy says. He leans closer over the counter, and Stiles sighs.

"Fine, don't listen to me. It's not like anyone does anyway!" He huffs and walks over to the back room with the broom, probably to put it back, but Danny doesn't let his gaze waver from the boy in front of him.

"I think you're confusing me with you," Danny says.

"I was just distracted. Can you blame me, babe?" The boy's eyes linger down Danny's chest, and Danny feels his cheeks flush.

"I'm not your babe. For here or to go?" Danny asks.

"For here." 

Danny grabs a cup and starts working on the drink. "So, what are you doing working in a coffee shop?" the guy asks after a few seconds.

"Paying off college."

"Where do you go?"

"UCLA," Danny replies.

"Me too. I'm surprised I haven't seen you around."

"Well, considering there are 40,000 people that go there, I'd say it's not all that surprising," Danny says.

"What's your major?" the boy asks.

"Chemistry." He slides the coffee over the counter. "That's $3.05."

"I just mean, a pretty face like yours would stick out in a crowd."

"Two," Danny says.

"Two?" The boy gives him a weird look as he shells out the money. "What's that mean?"

"I give your pick-up line a two."

Out of ten?"

"Out of one hundred." Danny takes the money and moves over to the backroom to see what Stiles is doing.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Danny calls out behind him.

As it turns out, Stiles isn't doing anything. He's standing in the backroom, and, when Danny walks in, he just looks amused.

"Don't start," Danny hisses under his breath.

"He wants in your pants."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I hadn't noticed."

"I'm just saying, you should bang that." Stiles waggles his eyebrows, and Danny glares.

"I'm seriously debating whether it's worth it to punch you."

"I love you?" Stiles tries. He batters his eyelashes.

Danny groans. "I can't believe he's staying here. I hope he leaves soon."

"I doubt it. He probably needs to try to butter you up some more first," Stiles says. "Pull out more of those smooth moves."

"You are the worst kind of person."

They make their way out to the bar, and the boy looks at them. He's sitting at a table with his laptop out. The comments stop for a little while. A few customers filter in and out before the boy tries talking to them.

When Danny sees him making his way to the counter, he sighs.

"So, what's your policy on refills?" the boy asks.

"Do you have another three dollars and five cents?"

"Well, yeah, but --"

"Then, we're more than happy to refill."

"Oh, c'mon, babe..." He pouts as he leans over the counter again.

"And why would I ever make an exception for you?" Danny asks.

"Because I'm hot?"

"Fork over the money."

The boy sighs as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. "I'll have a slice of banana bread while I'm at it."

"You do that."

As Danny goes to make his cup of coffee again, he can feel the boy's eyes on him. "I think I should start charging for stares with the rate you're going."

"I can't help it. That ass was  _made_  to be stared at. But I can't help but wonder what else it can do."

When Danny looks over, the boy's practically bent over the counter, he's leaning in so much. "Desperation doesn't suit you," Danny replies.

"Anything suits me."

"And here's your cup of coffee and your banana bread." Danny hands both of them over, and the boy pouts.

"You're no fun."

"I just don't have a thing for self-absorbed assholes," Danny replies.

The bell dings, and a customer walks towards the counter. After one final glance, the boy walks back over to his table and sits down.

It takes another hour of the boy typing at his laptop before he stretches and glances at his watch. He starts packing up, and Danny moves up the counter, wiping it clean. As much as he hates it, he's sad to see the boy go. If nothing else, it's made today more amusing.

The boy walks over and sets the coffee mug and plate down on the counter. "I'm sure I'll see you around now that I know where you work."

"I can always put up a restraining order," Danny says.

The boy just smiles at him and turns around, walking out. When Danny looks at the plate, there's a small sheet of paper with a phone number and some writing on it.

_The name's Ethan. Don't know if you've noticed, but you're really copper-tellurium._

It takes Danny a moment to get it.

Cu-Te.

It's cheesy, but he can't help but smile.


End file.
